Night Terror
by lycanblood
Summary: Our fav werewolf and his buddies are in their last year at Hogwarts and he is haunted by supernatural beings that have the sole purpose to kill lycans...slowly.
1. Default Chapter

Night terror  
  
Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the lyrics to Linkin Park, Evanescence, The Rasmus and any other cool band I might think of. Only a few characters belong to me, so don't be suing me fer' nothing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Plus, I think there is some slash included.  
  
CHAPTER 1: GOING UNDER  
  
My wounds cry for the grave, / My soul cries / For deliverance / Will I be denied, / Christ, Tourniquet, my suicide!  
  
I woke up with cold sweat going down my face. Rest seems to be nothing but a luxury I cannot afford and the silence is closing in on me. My room is sunken in cold, despondent darkness and my bed feels as certain and solid as quicksand. Cool, ephemeral lightning tears up the sky and a low rumble can be heard shortly after. I know I'm out of touch with this realm while I'm asleep, making me vulnerable and opening up doorways for Them. This is why I forbade myself from closing my eyes. In this dim light, it looks as if that old coat hanger is savagely throwing itself upon me and the room is moving, the ceiling is getting taller and the walls are dancing franticly up and down, up and down, my bed sprouts spider legs and is spinning me round and round. The wind hisses in my ears words of terror, and just when They stretch out Their ugly claws to get me, Sirius rushes in.  
  
'Remus! Snap out of it!' he looks at me with his grey eyes and I realize boiling blood is running down from mine.  
  
'Oh, Merlin!' he stares at the bloody tears that are staining the white sheets and finally puts his arms around me, kissing my dirty cheeks.  
  
All I can manage is to lay my head on his shoulder and pray this moment lasts forever. The blank stare on my face always scares him half to death, but he always fights my reminiscent fears away.  
  
'I thought I told you to keep the lights on, Moony!'  
  
'It's useless...let Them take me, Sirius. I have no more strength left to fight it. In fact, I think it doesn't even hurt. I'll just disappear...' I whisper simply, as if explaining to him how werewolves can be killed. Mostly, this is what They're here for anyway.  
  
'NO! You won't die, I'll personally see to it that you don't!'  
  
He's so sweet! He used that bossy, confident tone! Too bad he can't save me from going under. Too bad, 'cause it's going to break his heart.  
  
He spent the rest of the night with me, guarding my slumber, eyes wide open. I'm only afraid that soon, They will find a way to get past the Fortress charm Padfoot put upon me and...well...  
  
In the morning, the sun comes as a blessing and I caress his soft black hair. Judging by the dark circles around his eyes and his pale skin, he really stood up all night. A tired, lopsided smile confirms it.  
  
'You know, I really feel bad about this! I should have stayed at home than agree to spend the summer here and make you waste your nights away like this. You really don't have to, you know...'  
  
'Oh, shut up, Lupin! I wouldn't have invited you if I had a problem with...you know, your ...problem!'  
  
I laugh a little (he has this effect on me) and stand up. Naturally, I wonder why I even bother getting out of bed when I'll end up in the same place at night, but we have to get to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. So I head for the shower, wishing...Merlin knows what. I struggle to open the door, but it...just...won't...bloody hell!  
  
'Ehm, you have to push to open it. Are you feeling alright, Remy?'  
  
'I'm fine...'  
  
'Hurry up, though, I don't want to...'  
  
'...be late and make James and Peter wait, I know.' I give him a reassuring smile and manage to open the bloody door. 


	2. chapter 2

  
  
CHAPTER 2: BREAKING THE HABIT  
  
Holy angels now are bending to receive thy soul ascending  
  
Up to Heaven to joys unending, and to bliss which is divine;  
  
While thy pale, cool form is fading under Death's dark wings now shading  
  
Thee with gloom which is prevading this poor broken heart of mine!  
  
(E.A. Poe)  
  
I sense him in front of the bathroom door. He hesitates at first but he then turns the knob and enters. I'm lying in the bathtub with one of those vacant expressions of mine on my face. Without a word, he kisses my forehead and gently starts cleaning up my bloodstained face. He then shifts and touches the repulsive, festering marks that adorn my body like I'm some sort of morbid, apparently human X-mas tree. They stop hurting and oozing whenever Sirius puts his hands over them.   
  
I remember that once, Padfoot and I went to a Muggle amusement park and there was an old gipsy lady that invited us both to get our future told. I was hesitant and prudent but Sirius didn't bother to take the time and think about it, so he pulled me inside the woman's grotesque caravan. She told us some abominable idiocies that reminded us both of Trelawney. But there is one thing she said that made me shiver when I realized how close to the truth she was. She said that there will be a time of great grief in my future and that the only one to help me was a "serious and brave paladin".   
  
'What do They do to you, Moony?' he asks crestfallen as he felt a deep gash under his careful fingertips.  
  
I refuse to tell him that. He doesn't need to know all the upsetting, disgusting details of how They come and immobilize me, rape me and then carve Death marks in my flesh with silver objects that look like some sort of broken scythe. How I wait for Them to stop and go away and then how I lay in my own wretchedness and blood and whimper hopelessly like a beat up puppy.  
  
I look at him with wild, amber eyes and struggle to fake a smile. Of course, he doesn't buy it but knows that it means I put an end to the discussion. He smiles back at me bitterly and hands me a towel.  
  
I miserably put on a black T-shirt, some bleached jeans and a pair of cruddy biker boots that I won at a poker game some time ago.  
  
Sirius looks me up and down and grins widely. I smirk at him too. Somehow, it's impossible not to return him a beam, no matter how bad you feel.  
  
'Don't give me that look! Unless...you want to make James's stomach churn when you tell him why we're late...' I say with an innocent look on my face, though my eyes always betray me.  
  
'No, I don't want to be late but your fanny looks so hot in those pants.'  
  
'Shut up, Sirius!' I tease.  
  
'I didn't say anything...too offending...'  
  
'Of course not, love! C'mon, let's go!'  
  
A.N.: First I would just like to thank the people that (to my big surprise) reviewed. You guys rock! Plus, I checked out your stories (well, titles, cause my time is too limited to have already started reading but rest to sure that I will read all of them) and they all sound very promising. And I even found some fanfics about that show, "Passions"! Wow! I used to watch that with my Mom! Even my Dad watched it! I'm speechless... 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: _SILENCE BEFORE THE STORM_

_Lift not the painted veil which those who live_

_Call Life;_

_(E.A. Poe)_

Sirius and I arrived on Diagon Alley and met our friends in front of Gringotts. To our surprise, James was accompanied by Lily Evans. I cast Sirius a "don't-laugh" look and said hello.

We spent almost an hour buying everything and finally decided it was time to all go back to Padfoot's place so we could all leave together for the Express tomorrow. James said goodbye to Lily, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face turned pink and I could have sworn in a court of law that it was radiating like a neon light.

'WHAT!' he asked grinning when we all smiled meaningfully at him.

'NOTHING!' we chorused.

'You three better keep quiet! I want it all to be perfect!'

'Well, I think your image has all been spoiled since you and Siri decided it was fun to bully people around.' I say smirking.

'Well, it seemed to be fun! Can you blame us for it?' Siri said smiling innocently and fluttering his dark eyelashes at me.

'Don't you give me the puppy dog eyes routine, Sirius, it won't work! You know it was wrong to pick on people just because you could!'

Damn you and your beautiful eyes! I stare back at him and feel the urge to open his mouth with my tongue, right here, right now; I don't care how many people see us! Apparently, Sirius shared and guessed my intentions, as he starts licking his lips (almost as if to tease me) and moves over next to me and discretely slips his hand in mine.

'Oh, get a room, guys!' James said grinning.

'You know, Prongs, you should keep your mouth shut and be grateful Moony here restrained me from laughing my ass off when I saw you and your _girlfriend_ holding hands.'

'Blah blah!' came the response.

'Ooohh, look everybody! Lily and James sitting in a tree K I S S I N G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes Potter with a baby carriage!' Sirius starts laughing his bark-like laugh and James just reached a new level of face coloring.

Wormtail is confused as to who's side to take and moves his head from Prongs to Padfoot as if watching a tennis match.

'Honestly! You two are acting like five year olds!' I see myself faced with the challenge of putting an end to a possible argument between the two silly oafs.

'Well I'm sorry but I think your pet needs some proper training, Moony!' James smiles, so I understand that the whole thing is forgiven and forgotten.

Siri opens up the door and lets us in. He holds me back and gives me a furtive kiss. Making sure our two friends aren't around, I slid my hands around his neck and press my lips against his, for longer this time. Sirius gently pushes me against the wall and continues with his favorite pastime until Wormtail appears in the hallway to get his things.

'Sorry!' was all that he could mumble and rapidly disappears up the stairs to his room.

'Oops! Better hold the thought 'til after curfew, Remy.'

The thought of nightfall runs an unhealthy chill through me, as I watch the twighlight turn into ever feared darkness. Sirius puts his leg over mine and pretends to be concentrating at the poker game, which makes it even harder for me to maintain the neutral look that poker players have in movies. Of course, I'm not really complaining.

'Alright, gentlemen, show your cards… what? Wormtail wins again! Say, are you cheating?'

'Me? Cheat?' he asks in a squeaky, bewildered voice.

'You did win five times in a row, Peter. It could be luck but if you did cheat you could come clean with us at least now.'

'But I really didn't cheat!'

'There are techniques to make people tell the truth, Peter!' Sirius grins widely.

'C'mon, I don't think he cheated! Besides he always has lucky cards and we weren't playing for money.' I interfere.

'It was a good game though! Two more rows and I could have won… Well, it's beginning to be that time again, folks! That's right! Bedtime! See you guys tomorrow!' said James yawning.

'Yeah, I better be getting some shut-eye myself. Goodnight!' said Wormtail sleepily.

'Goodnight!'

Only I and Siri were left in the living room.

'I should get you to bed as well.' He casts me caring glances.

'I suppose.' I say smiling.

Passing through the corridor, I notice the lights flickering and my wounds begin burning my flesh.

Sirius hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

'Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around.'

I admire his courage! He'd rather stay and protect me, although I can feel his heart pounding.

I open the door to my room, turn on the lights and pull Sirius inside. We pick up where we left off and I heave him on the bed, on top of me. As he undresses me, my breath gets cut off from all the excitement. I caress him and unbutton his pants, sending shivers all over his body with my fingertips.

After the consumption of our love, I lay in his arms with my eyes wide shut, listening to his breath falling from the edge. I fall asleep in the sweet sanctuary that is my lover.

I find myself in a strange place, at night. There's no trace of Sirius or any other being around, only a harsh, hot wind that nibbles on my already tainted, naked body. I can see something profiling on the…what seemed to be the sky. A shiny, misty orb, radiating down on me. The moon. I expect a transformation but nothing happens. Yet.

I hear millions of tiny, disgusting creatures circling me, I hear their ugly wings flapping, their teeth gritting. They kept getting closer and closer, they were now biting every bit of me and finally, one of them grabs me from behind and enters me, adjusting itself on my spine.

I wake up moaning and I jump up from the bed, startling Sirius from his snooze.

'Sirius! Help me! Oh God, it's in me! It's in me!'

'WHAT'S IN YOU! REMUS, CALM DOWN!'

'GET IT OUT! IT'S ON MY SPINE! OH GOD!' I say scratching my skin in desperation.

'REMUS! Calm down! If there really is something on your spine, I'll take it out, but it'll hurt.'

'Just get it out!'

He takes out his wand and points it at my back.

'Accio parasite!' he pronounces clearly.

And a moment later, I feel an excruciating pain spreading from the back of my neck throughout my entire body. I fall to the floor and am unable to scream, I just curl up and tears are rolling down on the wooden floor. In the end, I feel something breaking my skin and revealing my spine and ribs. I hear it land in Sirius's hand, where it evaporates, leaving behind its ashes.

I turn to face him and he looks back at me horrified. He was gasping out of shock and I taste the blood coming out of my mouth. The 20 cm slash that the parasite left when it was being forced out of me was closing up right in front of Siri's widened eyes.

'What the hell was that?'

'My nightmare…'


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: _LAST TRAIN HOME_

_(…)The billowy sounds so deeply fraught_

_With memories of the past,_

_Stir many a sad and pleasing thought,_

_As on the breeze they're cast._

_(E.A. Poe) _

The next morning neither I nor Sirius could forget about the sordid events of last night. My appetite was more than spoiled, as it has been for the past few months.

'Well, look who finally decided to come down from the love nest!' said James jovially while shoving a huge pile of pan cakes in front of me. I feel sick looking at them.

'I'm barely in a mood for your jokes today, James!' answered Siri, more gravely.

'Do I want to know what is the cause of your foul mood?'

'Believe me, NO.'

The rest of the morning was spent in perfect silence and everyone had a solemn look on their faces, as if somebody had died. I wish I had died, just to put an end to the torture but Sirius (bless his heart!) had taken away all the silver objects I could have hurt myself with.

We got to the train station, on platform 9 & ¾ where Sirius instructed me to act normal and smile. He forced himself to look happy and was quite good at hiding his despair. I do the same, although my ghastly appearance spoke miles. In effect, Melissa Armstrong, aka Olive Oil, aka my "biggest fan" was currently giving me an even bigger head ache with all her smothering, stupid attention.

I tried to tell her myriad times before that I did not require any help from her, thank you very much, but she's as stubborn as a goat, not to mention thick! I tried everything from warding spells to being just plain evil but to no avail… once or twice I even thought of telling her I'm in love with Sirius Black and that he's the only one that could EVER satisfy me but that would upset not only him but the entire school from 1st years and their parents to teachers. In other words, basically the wizard world would be scandalized by our more than necessary liking of each other. And so, I had to settle for a **long **journey filled with great perils, such as hiding from the amorous Hufflepuff.

We finally got aboard the Hogwarts Express and we were on our way to school, for the last time. A sudden melancholy came over us all and we started remembering all the reckless things we did all those years since we've known each other.

'Remember our first year, guys? I do, as if it were only yesterday…'

'Yes, I remember the first time we met. We were in the express, mostly like we are now. I was miserable and alone in a compartment and was looking out the window. And then Sirius walked in and asked me if I didn't mind his company.'

'Obviously, you didn't. It must have been puppy love at 1st sight!' said James grinning widely.

'Shut up, Potter! I want to hear the story from Moony's point of view.' replied Sirius and urged me to continue.

'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted smirk … and as James well pointed out, I didn't mind and you introduced yourself so confidently…' I say while playing with Siri's soft, dark locks.

'Well, if truth be told, I think I fell for you the moment I first laid eyes on you. You fascinated me with your mysterious smile and piercing eyes…and your silver and gold hair.'

'You know that sounds like a terrible soap-opera don't you, Sirius…'

'But it's the truth! Well, back then I don't think I thought about it like I do now but there was something so magically delightful about you, Moony!'

Just then, the door flung open and Melissa invited herself in. I jump from Padfoot's arms and curse under my breath.

'Ah, there you are, Remus! Come with me, I want to introduce you to my little sister, Lucy.'

'I'd love to, Melissa but right now I'm busy having a lot more fun with my friends than I ever will with you or any other member of your psychopathic family. Oh, and by the way, I don't want to "come" to you!' was what I wanted to tell her but I made a tremendous effort to be diplomatic about it.

'Oh, hold on just a second, I'll come by your compartment in a few minutes.'

'Alright, dear! I'll be waiting!' she said and winked at me before going away.

'Oi, Moony, she still has a crush on you, lad?' asked James laughing.

'It's not funny, Prongs! I simply can't get her out of my hair! And I can't tell her why I don't want to date her or any other girl, for that matter!'

'You could tell her that you're in love with a girl from…Bujumbura and you're to be married or something!'

'Yeah…right! But then she'll want to meet her and be invited to the bloody wedding! I'd rather just be nice to her, pretend to like her but do nothing so there would be no suspicions about my sexuality.'

'Nonsense! Sirius doesn't…'

'Sirius doesn't need a cover-up because half of the female population in Hogwarts wants him tied up to their bed and blindfolded!'

'Personally, Remy, I think you're being paranoid. Besides, it's not like anyone could do that to me except for you.' alleged Padfoot, smirking at me. I smirk back.

'Better safe than sorry, love.' I reply trying to steady the impure thoughts and urges that image stirred up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: _BEYOND REDEMPTION_

_You and me, baby,_

_Ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it_

_Like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_(Bloodhound Gang-Bad touch)_

The next morning, I felt like I had one heck of a hangover. My head hurt terribly and I couldn't remember anything. I take a moment to stretch and shake off the sleep from my skinny, newly blemished limbs and I yawn, revealing a pair of sharper than your usual teeth. Sirius was next to me, still sleeping and I look around. I sensed the distinct odor of Firewhisky and…Lily! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

Lily was in James's arms wearing nothing but **_his_** underwear, both drunk and on the floor. Peter was in bed with a couple of nude chicks and a dildo in his hand. On the nightstand, the alcohol was dripping from a knocked over bottle and next to it were some items that really freaked me out: Ecstasy pills. Realizing that we were all mostly naked, I get really pissed on my three idiot friends and on myself. I wake Sirius up with a strong knock over his empty head.

'Ouch! What was that for, sweetheart?'

'Don't you sweetheart me, you…you…drug dealer! Per…vert!'I started beating him with the pillow.

'Will…you…stop…that…Remus? Let…me…ex…plain…'

'Explain? Yes, that would be nice! Oh, let James and Peter help you!'

With a quick turn of my hand, the pillow lands in Prongs' face and a bra hits Wormtail in the head.

'What the…' the two chorused.

'OH, NEITHER OF YOU REMEMBER! LET ME REFRESH YOUR MEMORY! What was supposed to be an innocent 7th year dorm party turned into a fucking ORGY! Thanks to YOUR (to James) Ecstasy and YOUR (to Peter) dildo and YOUR (to Sirius) Firewhisky!'

'Well, actually…the Ecstasy was mine…' said Adora, one of Lily's friends from Wormtail's bed.

'And… the dildo is mine…' said Lily.

'WHAT? OH, FUCK ME!'

'Not a problem!' said Padfoot and everybody started laughing.

'C'mon, Remus, you didn't seem to mind "giving and receiving love" last night…'

'Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!'

'Ok, but not in front of the camera.'

'Camera? You mean we actually videotaped EVERYTHING that happened? Ok, that's it! Everybody out! And don't even think about touching that camera or the tape!'

'Awh…'

'I don't want to hear it! GET OUT!'

'Boy, you really know how to spoil everybody's fun! I really liked you better when you were high!'

'Ok! I KNOW you guys are mentally challenged and probably possessed by the Devil! So I'm not surprised you would pull off something like this. What bothers me is how the hell you managed to get me involved in all of this!'

'Ehem…you tell 'em James…' said Sirius

'Me? It was your idea!'

"Peter? A little help here?'

'You see, what they're trying to put on my shoulders is explain to you how THEY…slipped…something…in your…drink?'

'Ehehe! Kinda funny, don't you think?'

'Funny? I'll show you funny! You will be serving a week's worth of detention, cleaning up all the bathrooms in the school…with your toothbrushes! Hahaha! Now that's comedy!'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: _THE WORLD BEHIND THE WORLD_

That day I had the mother of all hangovers and once or twice I was on the verge of telling Professor Riddick, the DADA teacher, in a rather rough manner to stop talking so bloody loud but thankfully, my better judgment held me from doing just that.

Instead, I settled for just trying to forget about the headache and the buzzing.

'The Minimus spell allows one to successfully reduce a chimera into something less than harmless. It is said that Martzio Mabruk, known in his trade as "The Magician's Magician", managed to diminish a Chimera into nothingness. ' Riddick paused.

'Of course,' he started again 'Chimeras are known to never die, so, as powerful as the Great Mabruk may have been, I doubt he ever could get rid of the damned thing so as not to harm anyone else ever again. '

The whole time I had listened with great effort to remember at least an ounce of that lesson but if I had learned anything or not was yet to be confirmed.

Sometime during the lesson, my vision had blurred or darkened or something similar and at first I had blamed it all on the hangover, though it was only when I could hear my reality no more that my wolf senses told me there was something wrong. Soon, my World was gone and I found myself in that indescribable place I had been to only once in my life, a World where no immortal should ever step in. The Borderline.

It looked like the classroom, only that the roof was half gone, the atmosphere was colored in a sickly bloody shade and a hot, unhealthy wind blew harshly. At first I thought I would be affected by it, as all the other spirits trapped there were, but I noticed I remained unmoved. I figured it was because I was still flesh, while the others were ethereal.

'Go back! You don't belong!' a banshee screamed at me. Soon, other creatures joined in and they all chorused "go back!", demons and harpies, gremlins and…and…

Suddenly, it happened again, like it had a long time ago…I came back.

'Mr. Lupin… Mr. Lupin!' Riddick shook me.

With my eyes still closed I sense the people standing around me. To my right, Sirius held my hand and gently slapped me on the face to wake me up. Right next to him, James and Peter stood horrified. I could smell the fear on all of them, that distinct odor of cataclysm that the air has whenever an earthquake shakes or before a thunderstorm. I was made aware of how I probably got back by the drumming pain I had in my legs and tailbone.

I open my eyes and I find myself in the infirmary, lying in bed.

'What happened?' I asked, though there was no trace of surprise in my voice.

'Remus, you disappeared!...like you had evaporated…don't you remember?' Sirius said in an alarmed tone.

'And then you fell back in class from thin air…' said professor Riddick musingly. I could tell he had some theory brewing.

'Yeah, my back remembers…'

'I believe I shall have to talk to Lupin in private, if you don't mind. There are a few personal things I'd like to ask.' said Riddick and left no room to argue.

When my friends had all left, he finally turned and looked at me sternly. I didn't like it…there was catastrophe in his wrinkled face and now it was leaking on to his grey beard.

'Remus, you are the best student I've had in years. I feel it's right to ask you firstly, if you've experienced something…strange lately. Or, rather, if you've done something to cause certain…things.' He was choosing his words carefully now.

'I…don't know what you're talking about, professor.'

He got up and started pacing.

'Mr. Lupin, I've been researching about the other dimensions for over five decades and what happened today in class was obviously a fissure into the space-time continuum, which caused a loop or "wormhole" to appear, thus sending you, the one who probably caused this disruption, into another dimension.'

'Well, I don't mean to offend you, professor but that sounds a little far-fetched, I mean…the space-time continuum! I thought that was just something Muggles used in movies to explain…far-fetched things.' I say, scratching my head in disbelief.

'But where do you think they got it from? You're the smart one, boy, use your head!'

'I don't know…I guess I'll have to take your word for it, though I don't know what I've done to open up doorways to other worlds.' I lie! Liar! Liar! Liar!

Riddick shook his head and smiled. As he motioned towards the door, he turned once more.

'Usually, only those who possess certain predispositions can cause such loops. And usually, they pay with their lives for it. I don't know what you did but somehow, you came back. That means you're either very lucky or very powerful. I let you decide which you are.' And with that he walked out.


End file.
